Talk:Turn of the Shoe/@comment-99.78.126.166-20130619070122/@comment-6435314-20130619125400
SPOILER ALERT Recap Mona tries to prove to the liars she is in it with them to find out about A and redcoat So she takes them to where she parks the Rv but it's GONE because Toby took it in the last episode Anyway the liars think Mona took it and get in the car except Aria and Emily Mona gets in her car and is attacked by A wearing an ali mask A tries to kill Mona but she grabs a flashlight and hits them in the head Mona comes out coughing and shocked on the ground when A drives away with her car Aria and Emily help her up BUT THEN A comes at full speed at the girls and tries to run them over but Emily pushes them out the way but lands hard on her shoulder Storylines in the episode Aria: Aria looks for her friend Holden at a martial arts place where she meets a martial arts teacher name Jake and schedules a private session with him the next morning The next morning Jake catches on (while in the M A session) that Aria has trust issues and that she might be targeted but Aria waves that idea off then in the middle of the session she kisses him and runs away feeling awkward and stuff on her way to her house she passes the police department and finds Mona talking to a cop she tells Mona to get in and Mona says the police found Wilden's footprints on a beach but also the prints of high heels from a woman (later we find hanna's mom throwing out heels with sand on them) Spencer: Spencer finds out she didn't get in to UP (college) and finds out that Toby was the one who took the RV because A knew how his mother died. Spencer tries to get help from Ezra about writting a college essay but he says she should try not to include stuff about A, Ali, etc because the question was something about mistakes and when Tipp the bird (talking bird) keeps humming the same melody over and over again she figures it out that it's a phone number but when SPencer, Aria, and Hanna are downstairs they find that Spencer's window is open and that the bird is gone dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn Hanna: Goes to Jessica's house and is given Tipp the bird that might know stuff about the night Ali went missing Hanna also finds out that ALi told her mom she wanted to have a sleepover at the end of the school year in cape may with the liars (totally a lie) and when Jessica said no Ali held her breath in protest until her mom said yes Hanna is also suspiciois that her mom killed wilden Hanna also confronts Shana about JEnna and WIlden Emily: EMily and PAige are trying to get into the same college Paige got in but Emily had to compete in a swim meet to earn the schloar ship but she has been popping pills to soothe her aching shoulder that has the largest bruise ever on it but while swimming she starts to lose conscious and bumps her head hard on the swim walll and ends up becoming unconscious then she is rushed to the ambulance on a strechter being asked by the paramedics how did you injure your shoulder and at the end she tells Paige about new A A: Attacked Mona, Tried to run over Mona, Aria, and Emily, Stole TIpp out of Spencers bedroom, is spying on everyone including Hanna's Mom, and ate a roasted bird which I thought was Tipp but wasn't and is seen eating a dinner and feeding some food to Tipp Here's a link if you want there are no pop up's doesn't harm computer you get commercials just like Abc Family hulu.com search pretty little liars and the episode will come up